1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to terpolymers of maleic anhydride, a C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 alkyl vinyl ether and a C.sub.12 -C.sub.14 alpha-olefin, and to crosslinked products thereof, which are provided within predetermined compositional ranges for application in adhesive, sunscreen, hair spray and waterproofing compositions, and for effective compatibility with organic solvents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Copolymers of maleic anhydride and alkyl vinyl ethers are well known in the art and are conventionally prepared by free radical precipitation polymerization of the monomer mixture in an aromatic hydrocarbon solvent such as benzene in the presence of a protective colloid. Another method involves copolymerization of maleic anhydride, an alkyl vinyl ether and/or a C.sub.3 -C.sub.10 alkene in contact with a powder bed. In the latter method, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,370,454, a large excess of the alkyl vinyl ether and/or alkene, e.g. 3 to 25, preferably 5 to 5, moles thereof, per mole of maleic anhydride monomer, is present during the polymerization, instead of the usual 1:1 mole ratio required of the copolymer. In the powder bed method, the heat generated during polymerization is removed by evaporating the excess alkyl vinyl ether and/or alkene which boils at a lower temperature than maleic anhydride. The examples in this patent were directed to copolymers of maleic anhydride and alkyl vinyl ethers, or copolymers of maleic anhydride and alkene.
Accordingly, iot is an object of this invention to provide new and improved terpolymers, and crosslinked products thereof, by an economical process.